


Devilish Lies

by kaalamarii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo is a diva, Asmo is a drama queen, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just Plain Silly, M/M, slight Asmo/mc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaalamarii/pseuds/kaalamarii
Summary: Asmo wakes the whole house up with a scream. His face...his beautiful face is ruined.Kind of Asmo/MC but MC isn't in it much. GN!MC
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 55





	Devilish Lies

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this

The scream could be heard throughout the entire house, high pitched, blood curdling. All six of the brothers were woken from their sleep and frantically ran out of their rooms to see what had happened. Lucifer was up front, using all of his strength to smash through the locked door. The door flew open, hanging on by only one hinge. Stomping out of the bathroom with a scarf around his face was Asmo.

“What’s going on?” Lucifer demanded.

“Oh good,” Asmo said breathlessly, “you all came. Please sit down, I have some very, very bad news.”

Lucifer looked back at his other brothers, then back at Asmo in confusion. Sleepily, they all shuffled in. 

Asmo sighed dramatically, his hand coming up to his face. “I know you are all used to seeing me at my very best. And I do everything I can to keep that up. I’m a good demon, and I want to do right by everyone and make sure I’m always at top tier beauty. Which, I mean, it’s impossible for me not to be beautiful, of course.”

“Does this have a point, Asmo?” Satan asked with a yawn.

“It might come as a shock to you all, but even I, Avatar of Lust, have to deal with the occasional blemish. A pimple here, a blackhead there. But this…THIS…” Asmo tore off the scarf, turning toward his brothers for them to see a quarter sized knot and bruised skin around it on his forehead. “This is a TRAGEDY! My beautiful skin, ruined by this thing!”

The brothers all stared at Asmo in disbelief.

“It’s not even that bad,” Levi said.

“Yeah,” Mammon agreed, “I’ve gotten way worse bumps than that.”

“But you’re not as beautiful as me! Ugh, I knew you all wouldn’t understand.”

Lucifer sighed. “Asmo, what happened?”

“I’m glad you asked…it all started last night…”

The brothers groaned as they all gathered on Asmo’s bed, sitting and laying down, overlapped, trying not to fall asleep as they listened to the fifth brother speak.

“Last night, MC and I were in here-” This piqued everyone’s attention. “-doing each other’s nails.”

Another group groan session. Asmo didn’t seem to notice as he paced back and forward. “We had had a total spa night…doing each other’s hair, some face masks. I even gave the human a massage.”

Interest piqued yet again. 

“What? You gave MC a message?” Mammon asked, angrily. “What have I told you? No touchy the human!”

Asmo waved his hand in the air, brushing off his older brother’s concerns. “So the human must have really liked the massage, because next thing you know, I smell it…”

“You smelt it, you dealt it,” Levi sleepily joked, a chorus of snickers from the rest of the group following.

“Ew! Levi! I didn’t smell flatulence. I smelled…arousal.”

“HEY!” Mammon cried, fully awake now.

“Um, Asmo?” Levi said, shifting uncomfortably, “where is this going?”

Beel, as always, added, “I’m so hungry…”

“Alright, quit interrupting me,” Asmo demanded, before continuing on. “So naturally, I respond to it. I start massaging MC’s thighs, and get them moaning. And I, very tenderly and romantically, pull MC up to face me. They stare into my beautiful eyes.”

“Ugh, this is way too much information,” Satan said with a head shake.

“Shush,” Asmo replies. “Then, I say, ‘MC, you’re beautiful; I’m beautiful.’ And I put my hand on their cheek. Their eyes close and they take a breath. I tell them, ‘MC, we need to take this slow.’ And they tell me they know, but they don’t want to.”

“What the fuck?” Mammon muttered.

“Yeah, I don’t believe this really happened,” Belphie said, half asleep and leaning on Beel’s shoulder.

“I agree,” Beel said, “Asmo, you’ve never taken anything slow with anyone.”

“All of you shut up. So they lean forward and we kiss. And the two of us are kissing, hands are roaming around, and they get up and lead me to the bed. They push me down and crawl on top of me, and get a little too excited. And they accidentally head butt me. Right in my precious forehead!”

Asmo made a loud sobbing sound, made more obnoxious by the fact that he doesn’t have any tears. 

“Asmodeus, knock this off,” Lucifer growled, crossing his arms. “It’s early in the morning and we all came running in here because we thought you were hurt. And now you’re telling lies about the exchange student.”

“It’s not a lie. MC really did bump my head.”

“I’m going to say this to all of you…Keep your hands, mouths, and any other body parts off of the exchange student.”

“‘Because I want them for myself!’” Mammon mockingly said.

“What was that?”

“Uh…nothing.”

“That’s what I thought. The reason for this rule being that it will make everyone in the house feel uncomfortable. Also, it could cause a lot of issues with Diavolo’s exchange program. On top of that, MC needs to be able to trust us, the last thing they need is all of you flirting with them.”

The brothers all muttered curses and rants under their breaths. 

Lucifer turned back to Asmo. “If you’re quite done, Asmo…”

Asmo nodded, and Lucifer shooed his brothers along, out of Asmo’s room.

Later as they all sat down for breakfast, MC noticed that the demons were acting weird. Well, weirder than normal. They were all super quiet, awkwardly looking at each other and at MC. 

Satan was the one who broke the silence. “At least you didn’t get a big knot on your head too, MC.”

MC cocked their head in confusion. “Why would I have gotten a knot?”

Asmo grinned, taking a bite of some fruit. “I told them about last night.”

“Yeah, MC,” Mammon complained, “Why were you in Asmo’s room? Why hang out with him when you could spend time with The Great Mammon?!”

“So? We had a spa night?”

Belphie smirked. “But that’s not all that happened, is it?”

MC chuckled. “Are you talking about Asmo slipping in the bathroom and hitting his head on the sink?”

All the brothers looked at Asmo, who chuckled. “MC, you don’t have to hide it. I told them what we did last night.”

“Yeah,” Levi said with a giggle, not bothering to look up from his handheld game. “We know you guys kissed.”

“Oh, so you’re telling lies,” MC said, rolling their eyes.

Mammon scoffed. “Ha. I knew it was a lie!”

“No! We did kiss!” Asmo cried. 

Lucifer cleared his throat. “MC, please tell us what really happened so we can move on from this.”

“Okay…we were doing our spa night, and Asmo got up to get something from his bathroom. And he slipped and bashed his head on the sink, hence the big ass bruise on his head. Though, I will say it’s a lot darker today than it was last night.”

Asmo glared at the human, putting a hand over the bruise.

MC continued, “I was holding some ice to his head to help the swelling-”

“Didn’t work,” Belphie murmured, making the others laugh. Asmo shot angry glances at all of them.

“Anyway, as I was holding the ice to his head, Asmo kissed me.”

Lucifer looked at Asmo, who shrunk in his seat.

MC nudged him with their elbow. “I did kiss him back though.”

This comment earned various “ew”s and “gross” responses from the brothers, but a smile from Asmo.

“Of course you did. Who wouldn’t want to kiss me?!”


End file.
